


Visiting Justin

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hogwarts Second Year, In which Justin is petrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Ernie visits his best friend in the Hospital Wing following the Basilisk attack.
Relationships: Justin Finch-Fletchley & Ernie Macmillan
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Visiting Justin

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 10th: write about friendship.

Ernie stared down at the figure in front of him. Justin looked so _small_ , but maybe that was because the Hospital Wing bed positively dwarfed him. His sandy brown hair fell into his face, and Ernie was half-tempted to push it aside, but decided against it. There were bigger things to worry about than the placement of his friend's hair—like Harry Potter and his attempts to kill the Muggle-born population of Hogwarts with that horrible monster of his. 

Ernie came from a Pureblood family, but blood purity meant very little to him. He felt badly for all of the Muggle-born students who now feared for their lives, and all because Potter had decided to open the Chamber of Secrets again. Hadn't escaping death at the hands of You-Know-Who been enough for him? 

Ernie took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. He was here to visit Justin, after all, not guess at Potter's motivations. 

"Hey, Justin," he said. His voice came out shakier than he would have liked, so he cleared his throat and tried again, thankful that he had come by at a time when the Hospital Wing was devoid of all other visitors. "Justin, hey, it's...it's Ernie."

He felt stupid for even doing this—talking to Justin. He wasn't sure if Justin was capable of hearing in his petrified state, but he missed his best friend. He missed the late nights whispering back and forth to each other as they tried to fall asleep. He missed beating Justin at wizard's chess because Justin still didn't understand how to play. Most of all, though, he missed having someone around who would _listen_ to him. Ernie often felt like the other students didn't take him seriously, but Justin did. 

"Things have been pretty dull without you around," Ernie continued. "I've been spending time with Susan and Hannah but it's not really the same."

He paused again, wondering if he should say anything about the current state of panic within the school. 

"It's been, erm, rather frightening as well," he confessed. "We don't know who this Chamber of Secrets monster might prey on next, you know. It seems like it's just after Muggle-borns, so I shouldn't be in any danger, but..."

He trailed off. 

"Anyway, I reckon that Potter's behind all of this. I don't know where he gets off, setting that monster on the other students like that. You could have _died_ , Justin." 

Ernie could feel himself growing emotional, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he went on. 

"You could have died, and I don't—I don't know what I would have done, because, well, you're the closest thing I have to a brother," he said thickly. He quickly wiped his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "I can't lose you, so just...hang in there until Madam Pomfrey makes the Mandrake cure, alright?"

He reached out and patted Justin's hand, which was cold to the touch. 

"I'll come by again soon." 


End file.
